This invention relates to an improved case locking system. In particular, this invention relates to an improved case locking system for cases having a removable top and a bottom. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved locking system for reticle cases.
It often does not matter how securely a top is connected to a bottom of a case. Nonetheless, there are circumstances where securing the top to the bottom of a case and insuring that the top stays in place is extraordinarily important. In particular, in the computer environment the creation of computer reticles is a high-cost, high-risk procedure where any inadvertent removal of the top from the bottom of the reticle case can destroy a multi-thousand dollar investment in a second.
While the present invention is not limited to reticle cases, it is the preferred environment and finds, perhaps, its most readily apparent need. A problem with the prior art reticle cases/cassettes known in the art is that they are prone to inadvertently open. This occurs when a user of prior art cases picks up the case by the most obvious means i.e. the handles. Currently, unless a user is knowledgeable and prevents the activation of the handles while lifting a reticle case, the mere picking up of the reticle case by the handles is sufficient to separate the top from the bottom.
An associated problem with the prior art reticle cases is that reattaching the top to the bottom requires careful attention and strict alignment while manipulating the handles. Time is money in most businesses and the computer industry is no exception. This time-consuming and awkward connection process is unsatisfactory and, again, can result in the loss of thousands of dollars because of the delay.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a case locking system that prevents a user from inadvertently separating the top of the case from the bottom of the case while handling the case. Further, there is a need in the art for providing a case locking system that easily and automatically locks the top and the bottom together without awkward manipulation of the top, bottom, and handles. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved case locking system for easily connecting a top to a bottom of a case and for insuring that a case top may be handled without fear of inadvertent separation from the bottom once connected.
Accordingly, the case locking system of the present invention includes two pairs of independently movable split levers connected to the top of a case with a top and a bottom. The two pairs of independently movable split levers form more than two separate latches. The more than two separate latches are movable between an open and a closed position. Further, each of the more than two separate latches are continuously forced in the closed position direction.
Corresponding latch receivers are formed in the bottom and are conformed to independently receive and retain each separate latch. In a preferred embodiment, the two pairs of independently movable split levers form four separate latches. In a further preferred embodiment, locking ramps are connected to the base for automatically opening the latches when the top is being placed onto the bottom.
In a still further embodiment, alignment guides are connected to the top and alignment posts are connected to the bottom. The alignment posts and the alignment guides cooperate together to automatically position the latches and the latch receivers when the top is placed on the bottom. In a preferred embodiment, sensor tabs are connected to each of the separate latches. Further, in a preferred embodiment a pair of hanging pins supports one pair each of the independently movable split levers. The split levers hang and rotate on the hanging pins and the hanging pins have knurled ends which are securely and immovably attached to the top.